The Changing Times
by Sirius Black-U stole my heart
Summary: Lily Evans hate James Potter . But what happens when her life takes a turn and suffers from tragedy? Will she ever learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! this is my first fanfiction. I hope u like it.  
A/N:I don't own the characters. The credit goes to  
J.K Rowling.

Ch-1 Potter U R DEAD!

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
I woke up as the sound rang in my ears and looked at the time. Shit! only half an hour was left  
for the classes to start. I was studying late last night for my N.E. exams. I felt so tired. No one was in the room. So I assumed that my friends had already gone for breakfast. I quickly mouthed a scourgify magically brushed my hair and dressed in my usual black robes. I picked up my bag and made my way to the hall after giving password to the fat lady. I saw my friends Claire Johnson, Alice Cooper and Emmeline McDonald sitting across the….oh shit! the marauders.  
The marauders were my greatest enemy except Remus. They consisted of four boys. First James Potter who was a arrogant,egoistical,bulling had deep hazel eyes and dirty black messy hair. He was a pureblood and had made my life a hell for the last years by asking me out every moment. Then there was Sirius Black,best friend of Potter. He had grey eyes and black hair and a attractive physique on which the girls fawned over him. Both of them liked to play pranks on others and especially Slytherins.I don't know what they found funny in that. Black was also a pureblood. The third and my favorite marauder was Remus was different from them but helped them in the pranks. He had blue eyes that were tired most of the time. His face had several scars and was my studying companion in the library. Then, there was Peter Pettigrew. He was not as handsome or intelligent like the others but had made his place in the group somehow.  
I walked to the Gryffindor table where my friends were sitting. Claire ,Alice and Emma greeted me. THEY also greeted me with much enthusiasm to which I only said a hello to Remus. Potter looked up at me and winked," How r u my dear lily-flower, looking nice". I rolled my eyes," Why don't u go and get a life Potter and don't call me lily-flower. Iam Evans to u.  
"Not a morning person.R u Evans dear? Didn't sleep good last night?" Sirius said. "No she was studying for the exams u dolt", Claire said. "Well I can always make your night wonderful Evans, "Potter said, smirking.  
Me and Claire choked on our drinks as the idiots continued to laugh. Em was too busy talking to Remus and didn't hear the conversation and Alice was chatting with a gryffindor boy Frank. However Remus did hear that and gave me a apologetic look. I stood up silently and smacked Potter on head before walking to my transfiguration class. Claire and Emma followed me. I heard him say,"Oww..Evans I love when u r feisty babe". That's where my temper cracked. I turned around and stood face to face with him. All the eyes were now on us. Silence. He smiled," Can't resist me?eh?I knew you would come arou… he didn't get to finish the line as my palm connected to his cheek. Gasps followed through the hall. He cried with pain," WHAT THE HELL! What was that for?" "Why, don't u like me feisty 'babe'?" I said pouting. At this the whole hall erupted with laughter. Even the teachers were laughing . Sirius were practically rolling on the floor. Not wanting to create a scene, I quickly walked to my class. After a moment students were filing inside. Claire and Em sat on either side of me and patted me, " That was wonderful lily."" Yeah it was dolt deserved it.", they both said. Just then McGonagall walked in and we remained silent for the rest of the time. But I could feel Potter staring at me. For the rest of the day, he didn't do anything. At dinner, when I was eating my food, my hair suddenly turned into a deep shade of violet. The whole Griffindor table started laughing and pointing at me. "How did u like ur new hair lily-flower",a smirking Potter asked me . I was black with anger.

"POTTER! YOU ARE DEAD." I yelled.

How's it? Plz let me know if u liked. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! this is my first fanfiction. I hope u like it.  
A/N:I don't own the characters. The credit goes to  
J.K Rowling.

Ch-1 Potter U R DEAD!

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
I woke up as the sound rang in my ears and looked at the time. Shit! only half an hour was left  
for the classes to start. I was studying late last night for my N.E. exams. I felt so tired. No one was in the room. So I assumed that my friends had already gone for breakfast. I quickly mouthed a scourgify magically brushed my hair and dressed in my usual black robes. I picked up my bag and made my way to the hall after giving password to the fat lady. I saw my friends Claire Johnson, Alice Cooper and Emmeline McDonald sitting across the….oh shit! the marauders.  
The marauders were my greatest enemy except Remus. They consisted of four boys. First James Potter who was a arrogant,egoistical,bulling had deep hazel eyes and dirty black messy hair. He was a pureblood and had made my life a hell for the last years by asking me out every moment. Then there was Sirius Black,best friend of Potter. He had grey eyes and black hair and a attractive physique on which the girls fawned over him. Both of them liked to play pranks on others and especially Slytherins.I don't know what they found funny in that. Black was also a pureblood. The third and my favorite marauder was Remus was different from them but helped them in the pranks. He had blue eyes that were tired most of the time. His face had several scars and was my studying companion in the library. Then, there was Peter Pettigrew. He was not as handsome or intelligent like the others but had made his place in the group somehow.  
I walked to the Gryffindor table where my friends were sitting. Claire ,Alice and Emma greeted me. THEY also greeted me with much enthusiasm to which I only said a hello to Remus. Potter looked up at me and winked," How r u my dear lily-flower, looking nice". I rolled my eyes," Why don't u go and get a life Potter and don't call me lily-flower. Iam Evans to u.  
"Not a morning person.R u Evans dear? Didn't sleep good last night?" Sirius said. "No she was studying for the exams u dolt", Claire said. "Well I can always make your night wonderful Evans, "Potter said, smirking.  
Me and Claire choked on our drinks as the idiots continued to laugh. Em was too busy talking to Remus and didn't hear the conversation and Alice was chatting with a gryffindor boy Frank. However Remus did hear that and gave me a apologetic look. I stood up silently and smacked Potter on head before walking to my transfiguration class. Claire and Emma followed me. I heard him say,"Oww..Evans I love when u r feisty babe". That's where my temper cracked. I turned around and stood face to face with him. All the eyes were now on us. Silence. He smiled," Can't resist me?eh?I knew you would come arou… he didn't get to finish the line as my palm connected to his cheek. Gasps followed through the hall. He cried with pain," WHAT THE HELL! What was that for?" "Why, don't u like me feisty 'babe'?" I said pouting. At this the whole hall erupted with laughter. Even the teachers were laughing . Sirius were practically rolling on the floor. Not wanting to create a scene, I quickly walked to my class. After a moment students were filing inside. Claire and Em sat on either side of me and patted me, " That was wonderful lily."" Yeah it was dolt deserved it.", they both said. Just then McGonagall walked in and we remained silent for the rest of the time. But I could feel Potter staring at me. For the rest of the day, he didn't do anything. At dinner, when I was eating my food, my hair suddenly turned into a deep shade of violet. The whole Griffindor table started laughing and pointing at me. "How did u like ur new hair lily-flower",a smirking Potter asked me . I was black with anger.

"POTTER! YOU ARE DEAD." I yelled.

How's it? Plz let me know if u liked. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! this is my first fanfiction. I hope u like it.  
A/N:I don't own the characters. The credit goes to  
J.K Rowling.

Ch-1 Potter U R DEAD!

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
I woke up as the sound rang in my ears and looked at the time. Shit! only half an hour was left  
for the classes to start. I was studying late last night for my N.E. exams. I felt so tired. No one was in the room. So I assumed that my friends had already gone for breakfast. I quickly mouthed a scourgify magically brushed my hair and dressed in my usual black robes. I picked up my bag and made my way to the hall after giving password to the fat lady. I saw my friends Claire Johnson, Alice Cooper and Emmeline McDonald sitting across the….oh shit! the marauders.  
The marauders were my greatest enemy except Remus. They consisted of four boys. First James Potter who was a arrogant,egoistical,bulling had deep hazel eyes and dirty black messy hair. He was a pureblood and had made my life a hell for the last years by asking me out every moment. Then there was Sirius Black,best friend of Potter. He had grey eyes and black hair and a attractive physique on which the girls fawned over him. Both of them liked to play pranks on others and especially Slytherins.I don't know what they found funny in that. Black was also a pureblood. The third and my favorite marauder was Remus was different from them but helped them in the pranks. He had blue eyes that were tired most of the time. His face had several scars and was my studying companion in the library. Then, there was Peter Pettigrew. He was not as handsome or intelligent like the others but had made his place in the group somehow.  
I walked to the Gryffindor table where my friends were sitting. Claire ,Alice and Emma greeted me. THEY also greeted me with much enthusiasm to which I only said a hello to Remus. Potter looked up at me and winked," How r u my dear lily-flower, looking nice". I rolled my eyes," Why don't u go and get a life Potter and don't call me lily-flower. Iam Evans to u.  
"Not a morning person.R u Evans dear? Didn't sleep good last night?" Sirius said. "No she was studying for the exams u dolt", Claire said. "Well I can always make your night wonderful Evans, "Potter said, smirking.  
Me and Claire choked on our drinks as the idiots continued to laugh. Em was too busy talking to Remus and didn't hear the conversation and Alice was chatting with a gryffindor boy Frank. However Remus did hear that and gave me a apologetic look. I stood up silently and smacked Potter on head before walking to my transfiguration class. Claire and Emma followed me. I heard him say,"Oww..Evans I love when u r feisty babe". That's where my temper cracked. I turned around and stood face to face with him. All the eyes were now on us. Silence. He smiled," Can't resist me?eh?I knew you would come arou… he didn't get to finish the line as my palm connected to his cheek. Gasps followed through the hall. He cried with pain," WHAT THE HELL! What was that for?" "Why, don't u like me feisty 'babe'?" I said pouting. At this the whole hall erupted with laughter. Even the teachers were laughing . Sirius were practically rolling on the floor. Not wanting to create a scene, I quickly walked to my class. After a moment students were filing inside. Claire and Em sat on either side of me and patted me, " That was wonderful lily."" Yeah it was dolt deserved it.", they both said. Just then McGonagall walked in and we remained silent for the rest of the time. But I could feel Potter staring at me. For the rest of the day, he didn't do anything. At dinner, when I was eating my food, my hair suddenly turned into a deep shade of violet. The whole Griffindor table started laughing and pointing at me. "How did u like ur new hair lily-flower",a smirking Potter asked me . I was black with anger.

"POTTER! YOU ARE DEAD." I yelled.

How's it? Plz let me know if u liked. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, Confessions

(Claire's P.O.V)  
I ran as fast as I could . I didn't want people to see me crying and make fun of me. On reaching the Astronomy tower, I collapsed against a wall and put my head between the legs. Tears began to flow from my cheeks. Black was stupid,arrogant and fucking bastard. I had thought that I will give him a chance but he HAD to ruin it.  
Why was he so stupid?He don't care about anyone's feeling.  
But why was I crying?Because he embarrassed me...NO!NO!NO!  
"Claire Stone , u are crying because u are landed into a detention. U are not going to waste ur tears on a person who don't give a f*** to what u do!"  
Suddenly I heard sounds of footsteps. I cast a disillusion charm on me. I didn't want ANYONE to see me here.

"Where are u Claire"?a voice spoke behind me and my eyes widened when I saw Black standing there.

His face was wearing a guilty and sad expression. Tears were gathered at the corner of his eyes (I know its very un-Sirius like) and his guilt was evident in his voice. I felt bad for him...NO absolutely wrong . HE was the one to land u in a detention. Remember...  
Surprisingly he sat exactly beside me. He pulled his hair frustratingly,"Ugh..u r the most stupid person in this world Sirius Black. She will hate u for sure. She will never love u as u do". I was stunned. Sirius..he..he loved me? No he probably knows Iam sitting here and just trying to make of me. But u know Claire he doesn't know. He LOVES u..

"I wish u can forgive me. U can beat me,insult me and even...

I melted .I didn't know he love me. I think I can give him a chance..  
"I will forgive u on one condition Black".  
He looked around surprised, "Claire? How?when?"  
"I was here all the time Sirius".  
He looked surprised as I removed the charm. He ran and hugged me tightly,"Iam sorry. Plz forgive me. I..I don't know what...  
"Sirius its ok...I have to tell u something."  
'The time had come. Tell him. Common tell him'  
"Hmm..Sirius I...I lu 


End file.
